The Communications Core will create an infrastructure to facilitate research and training for biomedical research focused on bioterrorism by enhancing information and resource exchange among clinical and basic scientists. The Core will provide a comprehensive mechanism for the timely exchange of ideas and data using groupware applications designed for real-time and asynchronous interactions delivered via the Internet. A centralized computer server and individualized local technical support will facilitate the transfer and storage of documents, images and data sets comprising the joint scientific activity of the center members. Thus the core will provide hardware and groupware applications to facilitate collaborations between investigators. This support creates opportunities for collaboration by (1) allowing participation in virtual laboratory meetings, (2) engaging in distance learning through real-time broadcasts of lectures and (3) supporting collaborative research projects by connecting scientists with diverse expertise, equipment, and data together, regardless of location. Investigators can interface easily with each other within and among programs, and utilize the various scientific research cores within the Center. The goal of the Communications Core is to sustain a technical infrastructure for collaboration, access to resources, training and education. The specific aims are to create and sustain the center's technical infrastructure to enable scientific integration and collegial interface amount its members; and to make collaboration tools easily accessible to investigators, and use these tools to integrate and disseminate information and research results.